PANDORA
by DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan
Summary: Kau tahu SASUNARU? Kau tau ITADEI? LIME! Sadistics! Dont Like? DONT READ! Yaoi Only! Ana-Ryhan Present


Note :

Kau tahu SasuNaru? Kau tahu ItaDei? Yap! Ini FF oneshot tentang mereka! Aaaaaa, kangennya sama mereka~~~

Disclaimer : Kalu SN atopun ID adalah milik saya, bakal sering saya bikin cerita NC mereka XP

Pair : SasuNaru and ItaDei

Warning : LIME!

Summary :

"Kalau kau meminjam uang pada kami, kau harus membayarnya.

Kalau kau tidak tepat waktu, kau harus di hadiahi hukuman.

Kalau bayarannya kurang, kami tidak akan menerimanya.

Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar hutangmu, kau harus bayar dengan tubuhmu.

Jadilah kau anggota PANDORA untuk menghibur kami.

Siapapun orangnya asal menarik bagi kami, kami menginginkannya."

**PANDORA**

Ana-Ryhan

Seorang remaja sekitar berumur 18 tahun tengah berjalan di trotoar sambil menghitung uang yang di dapatnya hari ini dari hasil kerja part-time di pabrik roti. Penampilan remaja laki-laki ini terlihat sangat tidak layak seperti orang-orang pada umunya. Pakaiannya ada sedikit robekan di bagian siku celana jeansnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya juga terlihat agak kusut, bahkan kulit pucatnya hampir berlumuran tanah dan terbakar terik matahari. Nama pria itu, Namikaze Deidara. Dia tulang punggung dari ayah dan satu adik laki-lakinya. Keluarga Namikaze memang jarang terdengar karena…

Deidara sampai di depan sebuah rumah kardus yang ada di bawah jembatan yang tak banyak di gunakan pejalan kaki atau kendaraan lewat. Tragis, memang benar. Deidara laki-laki kuat yang selalu tegar menghadapi kerasnya dunia selama 10 tahun ini.

"Aniki!" seorang bocah manis dengan kulit tan dan rambut pirang yang sama dengan Deidara keluar dari dalam rumah kardus itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Oh Naru kecilku… apakah kau hari ini jadi anak baik?" Deidara menghampiri bocah berumur 12 tahun itu sambil mengelus kepalanya. Namikaze Naruto, anak baik yang sama miris hidupnya seperti keadaannya. Tapi, Deidara sangat-sangat menyayangi Outoto kecilnya itu.

"Aku jadi anak baik. Tenang saja aniki. Hihi." Ungkap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Anak baik yang di maksud Deidara adalah, tetap diam di tempatmu tanpa beranjak sedikitpun, jangan melawan ketika sang ayah menyakitinya dan jangan pernah menangis, karena kau adalah adikku yang kuat. "Tapi aniki, aku takut pada ayah, aku ingin ikut aniki bekerja saja."

"Lho, jangan Naruto. Selama ayah tidak menyakitimu, kau disini saja tunggu aniki membeli makanan untukmu." Ungkap Deidara menguatkan. "Bagaimana? Apa hari ini ayah melukaimu?"

"Tidak aniki. Dia tertidur." Ucap Naruto datar. Deidara begitu miris dan ingin menangis melihat keadaan Naruto. Oh tuhan, asalkan Naruto hidup bahagia, Deidara merasa puas jika hanya ia seorang yang hidup seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk. Kakak sudah bawa makanan." Ujar Deidara sambil menyentuh punggung Naruto untuk mendorongnya lembut masuk kedalam tempat tinggal keluarga Namikaze. Namun, baru saja keduanya masuk…

PRAANG! Suara botol pecah yang tepat di lempar ketika mereka baru masuk membuat Naruto panik. Serpihan kaca itu terpental menggores dahi sisi pipi kiri sang kakak. Ternyata itu adalah botol bekas minuman keras yang di lempar sang ayah sembarangan karena mabuk. Dia adalah, Minato Namikaze.

"Hah! Dari mana kau, Deidara! Aku lapar! Aku haus! Belikan aku minuman keras!" Ungkapnya marah dalam keadaan mabuk. Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kehidupan macam ini dan segera berdiri di depan sang kakak ketika sang ayah menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah bodoh! Jangan sakiti kami lebih dari ini!" Ujar Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Heh! Mau apa kau bocah tengil! Baru umur 12 tahun kau sudah sok! Bisa apa kau! Cari uangpun kau tak mampu." Ejek Minato sambil sempoyongan.

"Kau yang bodoh! Orangtua macam kau itu tidak di perlukan oleh kami! Kurang baik apa kak Deidara masih memungutmu!" Geram Naruto tetap melindungi Deidara.

"Sudah Naru… sudah, tidak apa-apa." Deidara menyentuh pundak Naruto untuk menenangkan. Memang, Deidara hatinya lemah jika menyangkut kemarahan Naruto. Dia lebih lembut selama 10 tahun ini berkat alasan karena Naruto yang mengkokohkannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Minato membeo sambil menghampiri Naruto. "Kau bilang apa?" Minato mencengkram pipi Naruto dengan marah.

"Sudah ayah-sudah jangan." Deidara mencoba melerai. Namun, dalam keadaan seperti itu, suara deru mobil yang sepertinya banyak sekali berhenti di depan kediaman mereka.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO! KELUAR! KAMI PERINGATKAN KELUAR!" Suara seorang pria dari luar membuat Minato berpaling. Dia pun pergi keluar untuk menghampiri suara pria yang ada di luar.

Deidara dan Naruto bersembunyi dibalik dinding kardus dan mengintip dari sela-selanya.

"Siapa mereka, aniki?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aniki juga tidak tahu." Jelas Deidara tetap focus mengintip keluar. Ada seorang pria besar yang sepertinya orang yang berteriak tadi. Di belakang pria besar itu, ada seorang pria berparas dingin yang terkesan seperti orang kaya dan sepertinya dia adalah tuan dari pria besar itu dan pria-pria lain yang terhitung belasan di belakangnya. Ada lambang kipas di pintu semua mobilnya, Deidara kenal betul lambang itu, tapi, kenapa bisa ayahnya berkaitan dengan mereka semua?

Entah apa yang sang ayah dan orang berbadan besar itu bicarakan. Tapi, sepertinya, Deidara bisa merasakan kalau sang ayah ketakutan. Naruto hanya bersembunyi di belakang sang kakak karena Deidara tidak mengijinkan ia melihatnya. Lalu, tak berapa lama, pria dingin itu melangkah menuju kedepan pria berbadan besar, tepatnya kearah sang ayah. Seperti apa yang di takutkan Deidara, lelaki itu menendang ayah tanpa ampun sebagai awal dari pengeroyokan para bodyguardnya untuk menghajar ayah.

"Cari barang berharga yang ada di dalam rumahnya!" Perintah si pria dingin.

"Sembunyi Naruto." Deidara berjongkok bersama sang adik di sisi meja. Entah kenapa, keringat dingin menghantui sekujur tubuhnya dan debaran keras tak henti-hentinya di sela kepanikannya. Lalu, terdengar suara-suara orang mengacak-acak tempat tinggal mereka. Tak sempat kabur, Deidara yang pucat pasi di temukan beserta Naruto yang sepertinya tak tahu apapun.

0o0

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan adikku!" Ronta Deidara ketika si pria besar membawanya paksa keluar menuju dimana pria dingin itu menunggu.

"Aniki! Aniki ada apa!" Jelas sekali Naruto syok hingga ia menangis ketika dirinya juga di seret paksa oleh bodyguard yang lain.

Tuan muda yang ada di mobil membuka kaca jendela mobil. Deidara yang tak henti-hentinya menitikkan air mata terkejut dengan tatapan onyx pria tersebut.

"K-Kau, Itachi Uchiha." Ungkapnya kaget. Tentu saja, ia sadar akan symbol kipas itu. Pria dihadapannya ini adalah pengusaha tunggal Uchiha, kreditor berdarah dingin yang meminjamkan pinjaman pada nasabahnya dengan bunga yang amat besar.

"Bagaimana Boss, yang kami temukan hanya mereka." Ujar si badan besar sambil menjambak rambut pirang Deidara.

Itachi menelusuri tiap bagian tubuh Deidara hanya dengan sorot mata dinginnya. Lalu, kembali memandang kearah depan mobil. "Ayahmu punya hutang 300 juta yen pada kami. Hargamu hanya 10 juta yen." Terangnya datar.

"A-Apa maksudmu!" geram Deidara. Pikirannya kalut dan begitu dalam keadaan takut yang amat sangat.

"Bawa saja mereka. Sepertinya adikmu bisa melunaskan hutang kalian." Tambah Itachi lagi dengan nada ambigu. Lalu, ia menaikkan kaca mobil untuk segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini beserta Minato yang tersungkur babak belur.

"Baik boss." Si badan besar menyeret kejam Deidara karena berusaha memberontak kabur sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam khawatir dan tak sekuat rontaan sang kakak.

0o0

Mereka sampai di suatu gedung yang amat besar dan terlihat mewah. Ah, itu bukan gedung! Terlihat jelas banyak symbol Uchiha di setiap dinding tembok. Deidara tak percaya, dia dan adiknya di bawa ke tempat di mana orang-orang seperti dirinya tak mau datangi! Deidara hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dan bermandi keringat karena keadaan dia maupun Naruto tengah terikat, dan mulut mereka juga di ikat dengan kain. Bahkan, napas mereka terasa sesak karena pria-pria berbadan besar itu menghimpit mereka agar mereka tak bisa meronta lagi di mobil ini.

Pasrah. Uchiha keparat. Hanya itu yang bisa Deidara umpat.

Ketika Itachi turun dari mobilnya tepat di depan altar kediaman Uchiha. Deidara maupun Naruto di tarik paksa turun dari mobil.

"Beri cap pada mereka. Bawa mereka setengah jam lagi di ruang pertemuan." Perintah Itachi sebelum ia masuk kedalam.

"Baik, boss." Jawab pria berbadan besar itu dengan hormat lalu menyeret paksa Deidara dan Naruto keruang lain yang terletak bukan di dalam kediaman, melainkan ke gudang kecil yang ada di belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Ketika sampai di tempat itu. Deidara dan Naruto di dorong hingga mereka terbaring, dengan segera, pengawal yang lain menaikkan baju mereka hingga seatas leher.

"Mnnmh! Mnnngghht!" Ronta Deidara takut. Ya, ia takut melihat sebuah besi panas yang tengah di pegang oleh si pria besar. Pada ujung besi panas yang di kemuli bara api itu, terlihat benar bentuk lambang Uchiha di sana. Deidara melirik Naruto khawatir. Nampak, air mata Naruto pun tak berhenti mengalir.

'_Tuhan… ada apa ini…? Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kami?'_ Tangis Deidara dalam hati. Ia tahu tentang Uchiha. Tapi, ia tak tahu untuk apa ada pengecapan ini?

"Ayolah pria cantik, kau harus menikmatinya." Goda si pria besar itu kearah Deidara sambil menyodorkan besi panas itu. Deidara menggeleng keras agar mereka tak melakukan itu pada dia dan Naruto. "Kau tidak mau? Kau tidak mau mendapat nomor pertama yang di cap?" Ungkap si pria besar pura-pura tolol. Deidara diam sambil melotot. "Atau kau mau adikmu dulu yang aku cap? Hahaha…" goda si pria besar itu sambil tertawa hina.

Deidara berusaha menggeleng dan kemudian menggangguk. Mengisyaratkan agar mereka hanya mengecap besi itu padanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai mencapmu." Ungkap si Pria besar itu sambil menyodorkan lambang Uchiha itu beberapa inchi di depan dada kanan Deidara. Deidara sudah benar-benar takut melihat benda itu dan tak bisa berteriak ataupun meronta karena pria yang lain memeganginya dan bibirnya masih terikat kain. Hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dengan bola mata yang amat bulat karena takut. Berharap, besi itu tak jadi menempelnya. Tapi brengseknya mereka langsung menekan ujung besi panas itu kuat-kuat hingga Deidara merasakan kulitnya seperti melebur dan itu amat sangat pedih di tambah ia tak bisa berteriak sama sekali.

Menangis. Tragis dan menyakitkan…

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu anak manis~" Kini langkah pria besar itu mulai menghampiri Naruto yang ada beberapa meter di sampingnya.

Dengan tubuh yang mulai lemah, Deidara menggeleng miris agar mereka tak menyakiti Naruto. Bahkan, ia tak sadar sudah mengeluarkan air mata terlalu banyak untuk adik yang di sayanginya. Tapi pria-pria keparat itu tak mau menghiraukannya, mereka tak mau mengasihani Deidara hingga besi itu menyentuh adiknya yang bibirnya bergerak-gerak kesakitan sampai kain yang mengikat mulutnya menggesek sisi bibir Naruto hingga membuat luka.

Deidara bisa melihat apa yang tidak dia inginkan. Tidak Deidara ingin untuk melihatnya. Yang ia jaga agar hal itu tidak datang bahkan sampai ia mau menukar nyawanya. Yaitu, tangisan Naruto yang bersatu dengan kesakitan yang amat pedih.

Uchiha Itachi keparat…

0o0

Di sebuah ruangan yang amat luas. Dengan di sertai kaca-kaca besar sehingga orang yang ada disini bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di luar sana. Indahnya kebun bermacam-macam bunga warna-warni yang terhampar di luar. Terdapat 5 pria yang duduk mengitari meja panjang dan dua pria yang terikat tangannya keatas di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana, apa kalian tertarik?" Tanya Itachi yang duduk memimpin di ujung meja yang menghadap Deidara dan Naruto yang tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya bahkan bersuara normal. Diantara keduanya, hanya Deidara yang mengamuk meronta-meronta hingga terdengar gemerincing rantai yang menggantung keatas. Tepatnya rantai yang di sambung ke borgol tangan Deidara maupun Naruto hingga tangan mereka terangkat keatas.

Seorang pria berambut coklat menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, ia bosan.

"Ada ketertarikan, Neji?" Tanya Itachi dingin.

"Tidak, dari awal aku hanya mengincar Gaara dalam Pandora-mu. Gaara sesuai yang aku harapkan." Jawab Neji tak kalah dingin.

"Kau, kakashi?" Lirik mata onyx Itachi pada pria berambut perak yang paling tua di ruang ini yang duduk di sebelah adik Itachi sendiri.

"hhmmm." Kakashi bergumam kecil sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah membuang anggota Pandora lain yang kubeli darimu setelah mendapat Iruka." Jelasnya yakin. Dia juga tidak tertarik.

"Tuan Naara?" Itachi jatuh kepada tawaran terakhirnya.

Dengan malas, pria berambut hitam dengan mata sipit itu menjawab ogah-ogahan. "Aku rasa, punya Kiba saja sudah cukup."

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Kepada siapa lagi dia akan menawarkan kedua Pandora barunya ini? Sedangkan klien-klien yang ia percaya saja bahkan sudah menolaknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas waktu luang kalian. Biar supir-supir pribadiku yang mengantarkan parcel ke kediaman kalian untuk Gaara, Kiba dan Iruka yang telah melayani kalian dengan baik." Senyum Itachi ringan. Dan Kakashi, Neji maupun Shikamaru beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pulang ke kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Setelah ketiga rekannya menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan pertemuan ini, Itachi menghela nafas berat lagi. "Sudah aku duga." Gumam Itachi lelah. Ketika ia melirik kearah adiknya, sepertinya dari awal pertemuan, Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto dengan amat teliti. Itachi yakin Sasuke tertarik dengan bocah 12 tahun itu. Pantas saja sedari tadi Naruto hanya menunduk takut di tatap Sasuke dengan mata kelaparan itu. Sedangkan Deidara masih asik berontak hingga ia menjadi lelah.

"Hn." Terdengar Sasuke mulai menggumam. "Aniki, sepertinya, kedua pria ini blasteran." Ujarnya sambil menoleh pada sang kakak.

"Kau tertarik dengan bocah itu kan?" Terang Itachi sinis.

"Ah! Kau paling tahu adikmu ini, ya!" Sasuke yang sifatnya santai itu menepuk pundak Itachi yang sepertinya sedang badmood. "Daritadi, dia yang buat aku 'keras'." Bisik Sasuke.

"Kau jangan macam-macam. Kau 18 tahun, harusnya kau tertarik pada yang sebayamu."

"Aniki tidak asik! Kalau aku tertarik yang itu yah yang itu! Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat, deh!"

"Kau hanya main-main, Uchiha tengil!" timpal Itachi sinis.

"Lalu? Kau mendirikan Pandora untuk tujuan menghibur pembelinya, kan? Apa bedanya dengan main-main, baka! Kau sendiri tak pernah sedikitpun mencicipi anggota Pandora yang kau jual?" bentak Sasuke. Membuat Itachi menutup telinganya yang sepertinya bisa di tulikan Sasuke dalam sekejap. Sedangkan dua orang lain disana hanya bisa memandang kedua kakak beradik itu kesal. Minta di lepas dari pada harus menyaksikan mereka yang buang-buang waktu. "Kakek tua berumur 24 tahun, daripada kau keriput memikirkan urusanmu, bukannya kau cicipi saja pria cantik disana?" goda Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya sambil melangkah menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau jangan menyentuhnya, Sasuke!" bentak Itachi dingin.

" kau diam saja, kenapa, sih, aniki! Aku juga membelinya, kok!" ungkap Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Naruto yang terlihat amat ketakutan. Sedangkan Deidara mulai meronta-ronta untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

Itachi terdiam. Melihat kelakuan Deidara yang tak mau diam memang membuatnya sangat kesal. Dan pada akhirnya, dia berjalan juga kearah Deidara dengan tatapan dingin yang mematikan. Tapi sepertinya Deidara tak mengetahui kalau pendiri Pandora itu menghampiri, atau mungkin ia tak peduli karena ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Pria. Dengan. Harga. 10. Juta. Yen!" Nada bicara Itachi yang penuh penekanan memperlihatkan kekesalannya. Itachi menggeram sambil mencengkram pipi Deidara agar berpaling dari arah lain menuju wajahnya yang sangat kesal.

Deidara tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan hingga ia dengan berani menatap Itachi dengan matanya yang bulat. Menantang itachi dan menyumpah serapahnya dengan kutukan.

Lalu, pandangan kesal maupun pandangan amarah Deidara teralihkan dengan suara gemerincing rantai dari arah Naruto.

"Ayo. Tak apa, tak usah takut." Senyum Sasuke ramah. Membuat Naruto menyangka bahwa pria itu malaikat untuknya. Naruto menyangka Sasuke adalah orang baik yang akan menyelamatkannya dan kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sas!" Tanya Itachi mencoba tenang di tempatnya. Sedangkan gemerincing rantai pada Deidara mulai terdengar karena Deidara meronta-ronta mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang terjebak dalam sudut pandang Sasuke.

"Tenanglah Aniki. Berapa hutang mereka padamu?" ujar Sasuke santai sambil menuntun Naruto yang masih agak meragu.

"300 juta yen." Jawab Itachi datar melihat gerak-gerik adiknya. Terlihat juga selain mendorong Naruto yang tangannya terborgol ke belakang dan mulut yang masih terikat, Sasuke mengambil remote ruangan yang terletak cuma-cuma di atas meja lain.

Sasuke menekan satu persatu tombol. Pertama, untuk menutup jendela-jendela dengan tirai satu arah, yang bisa melihat keadaan di luar tapi tak bisa melihat keadaan di ruang ini, memunculkan ruangan santai yang hanya tersedia sofa-sofa berkualitas nyaman dan lemari-lemari perlengkapan, mengunci pintu-pintu ruangan ini dari dalam, dan menurunkan suhu AC.

Itachi jadi mengerti apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku akan membayar 500 juta yen." Terang Sasuke tersenyum licik. Sambil tetap menuntun Naruto dengan sabarnya kearah ruang santai di ruangan megah ini yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempai ItaDei berada.

Lalu, perhatian Itachi kembali sinis terhadap Deidara. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh yang ada pada pemuda bringas itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Dengan sabar, akhirnya Sasuke bisa membawa Naruto kearah ruang santai dengan liciknya. Dia berbaik hati pada Naruto yang polos sehingga Naruto terbuai akan kebaikannya. Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Nah, kau duduk di bawah, ne?" Tanya Sasuke yang di yakini Deidara maupun Itachi adalah sebuah perintah. Namun, Naruto tak menyadari itu. Naruto menurut untuk duduk di bawah di hadapan Sasuke yang duduk di atas sofa. Dengan memunculkan senyuman lagi, Sasuke dengan lembut membuka ikatan kain di mulut Naruto.

"Fuahh…" Akhirnya Naruto terlepas dan bisa berbicara bebas. Pada saat itu, Sasuke mennyentuh pipinya dengan tempo yang amat sangat lembut. Naruto yang masih polos, menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata bulat. "Kau akan menyelamatkan kami kan?" Tanyanya benar-benar polos telah di bodohi Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Iya, aku akan melepaskan kakakmu dan kau. Tapi, kalau kamu menurut ya~" tawar Sasuke membodohi lagi. Tapi dengan kalimat itu, Naruto yakin sekali padanya dan mengangguk tenang. Meski jaraknya jauh, namun, ItaDei bisa mendengar suara-suara mereka.

Deidara benar marah. Kenapa si Sasuke itu menjanjikan hal palsu pada kami!

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih!" bentak itachi kesal sambil mendorong dada Deidara menubruk dinding di belakang. Dengan kasar, Itachi melepas ikatan kain di bibir Deidara hingga menyerempet sisi bibir Deidara yang membekas luka akibat ikatan kain yang erat.

Namun, ketika kain itu terlepas, dengan kesalnya, Deidara meludahi wajah Itachi. "KAU BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! BAJINGAN!"

Itachi terdiam sambil mengusap ludah Deidara yang mengenai pipi kirinya. Kemudian, Deidara sempat gentar melihat tatapan onyx milik Itachi yang bisa membunuhnya kapanpun. Tapi demi Naruto, ia berusaha memberanikan diri. "KAU IBLIS! AAGGHT!"

Deidara kesakitan ketika jari-jari Itachi mencengkram pipinya hingga kuku-kuku jari Itachi sempat menggores pipinya. "Pantas saja kau tidak menarik! Kau tidak bermoral seperti anjing liar! Cuih! Cuih!" Itachi membalas perlakuan Deidara dengan meludahi wajahnya dua kali.

Entah kenapa, saat itu, Deidara menjadi gentar…

0o0

"Baiklah, untuk jadi anak baik, kau harus ikuti permainanku ya." Ungkap Sasuke sambil menarik resleting zippernya sehingga terlihat jelas 'sesuatu' yang besar menyembul dari dalam dan mengacung dihadapan Naruto.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jawab Naruto terpaku menatap batang besar di hadapannya dan dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tak mau melakukan ini!" Naruto beranjak untuk berusaha kabur namun dengan segera Sasuke menarik lengannya yang masih terborgol sehingga Naruto tak bisa memberontak dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dan dengan segera, Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto ketempat semula dan menahan kaki-kaki Naruto dengan kaki-kakinya sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan urat-urat kakinya ngilu karena kaki-kaki Sasuke dengan sangat tidak berbelas kasihan menginjak betis kaki-kakinya.

"Apa salahnya kau hanya mengemut'nya'?" Rajuk Sasuke namun dengan nada kesal. Naruto berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kebelakang hingga ia mendongak memperlihatkan lehernya yang begitu luas dan menggoda di mata Sasuke.

Melihat sikap Naruto, Sasuke mengoyang-goyangkan kejantannya kemulut Naruto namun dengan segera naruto menggeleng ke sisi lain. "AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Naruto!" Teriak Deidara kaget. Mendengar lengkingan Naruto barusan membuat Deidara cemas. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO, BRENGSEK!" Teriak Deidara mengancam Uchiha yang lain yang jauh di sana. Karena ludah Itachi di wajahnya, Deidara sulit untuk membersihkannya karena tangan-tangannya terborgol keatas. Membuat pandangan Deidara remang-remang dan matanya terasa lengket. Dan Deidara hanya bisa mengandalkan indra pendengarannya untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto.

Namun, Itachi yang merasa gondok tidak di hiraukan, tiba-tiba menyingkap kaos Deidara hingga sebatas dada. Deidara yang terkejutpun mulai memandang Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"…" Itachi hanya diam sambil menyentuh goretan luka di atas dada Deidara yang melambangkan symbol kebanggaannya. "Padahal lambang ini cocok untukmu." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum licik dan lalu mulai mengecup daerah leher Deidara dengan cukup beringas.

"Hhhh… k-kau, hhh. Breng—" Deidara melenguh kecil karena gerakan bibir Itachi yang mulai menyerang dan memberi tanda-tanda dengan kasar di lehernya. Namun, Deidara tak peduli, yang dia pikirkan hanya satu. "Naru… kau jangan melihatku, hhh, seperti ini…" lirihnya pelan.

"ANIKI!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Deidara was-was, Naruto ada dalam masalah. Tapi, justru posisi Deidara yang sulit untuk melakukan sesuatu ketimbang sang adik. Tapi, apakah Naruto melihatnya di sini? Apa yang Uchiha brengsek ini lakukan?

Naruto yang mulai tak nyaman di ganggu Sasuke dengan kejantanannya mulai mendongak dan membuka mata untuk melihat sang kakak. Namun, ia tak bisa melihat jelas keadaan sang kakak selain jauh dari jangkauan matanya, dia juga melihat tubuh yang menghalangi sang kakak.

"AHHHH!" Deidara menjerit ketika jari Itachi mulai mencubit putingnya dengan kasar.

"ANIKI! KAU KENAPA?" Tanya Naruto tetap menggeleng kesana kemari menjauhi kejantanan Sasuke.

"Naru… kau, jangan melihat kakak… aahhh, hahh, jangan lihat kemari…!" Rintih Deidara ketika Itachi mulai memilin putting-putingnya dan mengecupnya kesana-kemari hingga membersihkan wajahnya dengan lidah yang hangat itu.

0o0

"Agght! Aku kesal." Gemuruh Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Mendengar itu, Itachi juga berhenti dari cumbuannya.

"Ada apa, Sas?" ternyata dalam keadaan seperti ini, Itachi masih memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi kliennya karena kepuasan Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Aniki." Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan sana. "Aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan lagi. Tidak apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke tetap menjambak Naruto dan memandangi wajahnya yang bagai malaikat kecil itu.

"Hn." Dengus Itachi. Ia tahu betul apa maksud Sasuke. " Baiklah. Anak ini juga anjing liar. Di saat seperti ini dia bahkan masih mengkhawatirkan adiknya."

Yap. Kali ini, Sasuke maupun Itachi tak akan berbaik hati lagi. Meskipun ini pertama kali bagi Itachi untuk mencumbu, namun jiwa itu ada secara turun temurun. Trademark yang dimiliki Uchiha dalam panduan Sex, yaitu adalah KESADISAN.

"Kau… kau apakan kakakku…" meski dalam keadaan terpejam, Naruto tetap berbicara menantang.

"Fine! Baiklah, jika kau tetap ingin menutup mata indahmu itu. Aku tetap tidak akan menyerah." Sasuke membuka dasi merah yang ia kenakan dan mengikatnya mengitari mata Naruto.

"Kau mau apa! Jangan sakiti aniki!" ancam Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"UNTUK APA KAU PEDULIKAN KAKAKMU! KAU HARUSNYA PIKIRKAN DIRIMU SAAT INI!" Uchiha itu tak kalah berteriak di hadapan wajah Naruto dan sempat mengamnesiakan pendengaran pemuda berkulit tan itu. "AND NOW! SUCK ME!" teriak Sasuke lagi sambil menampar Naruto berkali-kali dan menjambaknya.

Suara Sasuke menggema di seluruh ruangan yang kedap suara ini. Membuat Deidara semakin cemas. Benar apa yang di katakan Sasuke, Naruto tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Justru harusnya ia yang mengkhawatirkan adik tercintanya itu.

Sreet.

Tiba-tiba saja, Deidara merasakan perih di bagian pundaknya. Bajunya robek dan pundaknya tergores oleh sebuah cutter milik Itachi. "Kau lihat apa? Tuanmu ada di depan sini, doggy." Ucap Itachi dingin.

"Please… Itachi aku mohon, lepaskan Naruto. Biar aku yang memuaskan kalian berdua." Ratap Deidara memohon. Ia sudah pasrah akan keadaannya. Terserah. Kedua Uchiha itu mau membunuhnya sekalipun ia sudah siap. Ia berharap Itachi masih memiliki hati baik dan mempertimbangkannya. Namun, itu hanya khayalan Deidara saja ketika dia merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya.

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APA? ITACHI?" Bentak Itachi sambil membeo.

"A-aku…" kini Deidara sudah benar-benar hancur. Terasa dari tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar hebat.

"Panggil. Aku. Master. My Pandora." Bisik Itachi di samping telinga Deidara lalu menjilat telinga Deidara. Dan Deidara berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara menjijikan itu. Ketika tangan Itachi mulai meraba-raba kearah selangkangannya.

"Please…" Kini Deidara mulai terisak. Berharap Itachi tak melakukan sejauh mungkin.

Itachi menghentikan gerak tangannya dan menatap bola mata shappire Deidara dengan Onyx kelamnya. "… No…" ucapnya pelan sambil memaksa mencium bibir Deidara dan membuka resleting celana Deidara dan menurunkan celana jeans Deidara dengan kasar sambil tetap mencium bibir manis itu.

0o0

"JULURKAN LIDAHMU!" Perintah Sasuke namun Naruto tetap bertahan tak mau membuka mulut. "Baiklah… bagaimana dengan begini?" Sasuke memencet hidung Naruto kuat-kuat sehingga Naruto sulit bernafas dan pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan. Aku tak bisa bernafas." Erangnya.

"Siapa suruh? Julurkan lidahmu atau kau akan mati!" Ancam Sasuke. Sadis.

Dengan perlahan naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan pada saat itu, Sasuke menggesekkan kepala 'adik kecilnya' di alat vital tak bertulang ini.

"Guh… ooohh, yeaah…" lenguh Sasuke. Dasi yang mengikat mata Naruto mulai basah. Naruto menangis. Rasanya tidak enak… tapi, jika Naruto menutup bibirnya, ia akan mati kehabisan nafas karena Sasuke masih mencubit hidungnya sekarang ini.

Sasuke bermain solo dan mulai mengerang keras. Kini Naruto maupun Deidara tak dapat mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain karena kondisi mereka yang tragis. "Ohh, ohh, guh, aaaggghht!" Sasuke dengan paksa memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Naruto sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan dia meneguk sesuatu cairan kental yang amat penuh ke dalam tenggorokkan bahkan dengan paksa mengeluarkan cairan itu sehingga belepotan di dada dan bibirnya.

"Hahh, hahh… good boy, baby." Ungkap Sasuke yang matanya sudah mulai sayu sambil mengecup-ngecup seluruh wajah Naruto.

0o0

"Aaahh… ahhhh! Gaaaahhhh!" Deidara yang benar-benar malu tak bisa menahan hasratnya dan sekarang, cairan putih itu berantakan di tangan Itachi yang tadi dengan kasarnya mengocok kejantanannya sambil menciumnya dengan dalam. "Hahh… ahhh, Itachi… tanganku sudah capek…" Keluh Deidara karena sudah 2 jam lebih tangannya menggantung seperti itu.

"Kau lupa memanggilku, Master. Doggy~" Ungkap Itachi sambil mengelus pipi Deidara dengan tangannya yang masih belepotan dengan sperma Deidara. Itu membuat Deidara tidak nyaman.

"Master…" Lirih Deidara memohon. Rasanya tangannya benar-benar sudah mati rasa.

"Katakan 'Master, aku mohon' di sertai dengan lenguhan manismu itu, dan dengan nada manja, hn?" Tawar Itachi sambil mengelus sekitar dada dan perut Deidara yang tadi kaosnya di cincang-cincang dengan Itachi sehingga meninggalkan goresan yang cukup dalam di tubuh Deidara. Bahkan, lukanya juga masih terasa pedih sekarang apalagi saat Itachi meraba-rabanya.

"aaah~~ hhh, Master… ahhh, aku mohoon~~aahhh…" Ucap Deidara benar-benar mendesah. Tak di buat-buat. Itachi tersenyum lembut di hadapannya dan Deidara sempat bersemu merah karena senyuman malaikat itu. Ah, semua Uchiha adalah Iblis!

Itachi membuka borgol Deidara dan menariknya kearah ruang santai. "Ayolah, kita bergabung bersama para adik. Aku juga lelah berdiri terus." Tawar Itachi tapi Deidara segera terhenti dari langkahnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau Naruto melihat aku begini…" tapi Itachi menggeleng dan menarik paksa Deidara. Sampai-sampai Itachi harus merenggut helai demi helai rambut Deidara sehingga banyak helaian pirang itu yang terjatuh ke arah lantai.

0o0

Deidara takut pada Itachi dan Deidara was-was kalau Naruto melihatnya seperti ini. Namun, saat ItaDei sampai di ruang santai, mata Deidara membulat kaget dan hampir ingin berlari kearah Naruto kalau saja Itachi tak menjambak rambutnya.

"Naruto! Ugghht…" Erang Deidara ketika langkah Itachi begitupun dirinya terhenti di sofa yang lain di belakang SasuNaru.

"Aniki? Kau ada disini aniki? Aaaahhhhh…." Tanya Naruto yang di selingi desahan karena Naruto yang tengah terbaring di lantai dingin ini tengah di cumbu Sasuke yang telah menelanjangi bagian tubuh atasnya. "Ahh, uuuhh, Suke…" Naruto merasa tak nyaman dengan lidah Sasuke yang terus menjilati putingnya.

Deidara miris melihat itu. Tapi, ia sedikit tenang karena Naruto tak bisa melihat keadaannya yang nyaris telanjang dan hanya di baluti kain sobek-sobek bekas mantan kaosnya. Tak terasa, dia sudah mulai menitikkan air mata tanpa suara, ia tak mau Naruto mendengar kalau ia menangis.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke." Puji Itachi stoic. "Dan anjingku ini, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Itachi pura-pura tak mau tahu dan langsung membanting tubuh Deidara ke sofa berukuran medium itu.

"Hhh, tenang saja aniki. Ini kealihanku, hhh." Desah Sasuke sambil menciumi tubuh Naruto dan menurunkan celana kain Naruto. "Kau teruskan saja pekerjaanmu. Jangan pedulikan kami."

"Kau sudah dengar Sasuke, kan, doggy? Aku sudah mengeras dan aku berharap kau bisa memanjaku." Itachi berdiri menghadap Deidara yang terbaring lemah. Ia melepas jasnya yang membuatnya merasa berat dan Itachi melepas celananya bulat-bulat kemudian menduduki dada Deidara sehingga 'itu' mengacung di atas wajah Deidara. "Aku sudah melepas hasratmu. Sekarang giliranku." Ujar Itachi sambil mencengkram pipi Deidara dan memaksa mulut Deidara melahap miliknya. "Gerakanlah mulutmu atau kau ingin merasakan ini!" Ancam Itachi ketika Deidara tak mau menservisnya dan menekan kejantanan Deidara yang ada di belakangnya erat-erat.

"Ngghh! Uhhm! Nggmnnh!" erang Deidara sakit dan ia mulai menggerakan lidahnya di dalam. Membuat pegangan Itachi pada kejantanannya mengendur.

"Haaa… guh…" Desah Itachi.

"Aniki…. Ah, ah,,,, aniki tak, aaahhh, apa?" Tanya Naruto karena mendengar erangan lain. Di tambah ia merasa sakit ketika ada gerakan zig zag di bawah sana.

"hhhhh, ssstt,, kau, hhh, diam saja ya, Naru.. guh…" Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekilas lalu menutup bibir manis itu dengan tangannya. Ia sedang merasa nyaman dengan kejantanannya yang menggesek kejantanan Naruto. "Jangan panggil orang lain, hhh… mendesahlah dan hanya, hh, panggil aku…"

Kain di mata Naruto semakin basah. ia ingin pergi bersama sang kakak dari tempat ini. "Kau, kuuh, dengar?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

Naruto mulai bernafas tenang ketika ia tak merasa ada yang menyentuhnya. Saat itu, sasuke pergi ke almari dan mengambil barang-barang. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke itu mulai tertarik.

"Guh, ooooh… Sasuke, ambilkan cock ring… ugght…" Suruhnya. Karena ia masih sedang asyik merasakan kehangatan di bibir hangat Deidara. Ia hampir menuju klimaks.

"Kau ini merepotkan saja aniki. Mentang-mentang kau kakakku." Dengus Sasuke namun tetap mencarikan barang pesanan kakak.

"Aghht! Oooooooohhhh! Ohh!" erang Itachi sambil mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menyiram wajah Deidara dan dada Deidara dengan spermanya. Deidara terlihat nikmat dengan hiasan oleh dirinya ini, seperti kue yang di taburkan cream. Itachi tersenyum bangga namun ia masih belum puas karena cream itu belum menghias pinggang dan kaki Deidara.

"Aniki, ambil ini!" Sasuke melempar barang yang di maksud Itachi dan Itachi menangkapnya. Tanpa segan, Uchiha sulung itu mengenakannya di kejantanan Deidara. Membuat Deidara cukup menderita karena harus menahan hasratnya. Lalu, Sasuke kembali mendatangi malaikatnya.

"Sasuke…" tanya-tanya Naruto. Ia masih tak bisa melihat terang cahaya. Lalu, ia merasakan nyeri ketika kakinya terlipat di hadapan wajahnya. "Sasu… apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini tidak nyaman…" ungkap Naruto ketika merasakan pantatnya terangkat keatas hingga menyentuh hembusan udara. Sasuke tak menjawabnya dan sibuk merantai kaki-kaki Naruto agar tetap keposisi seperti itu. "Sasu… aku sulit bernafas…" ujar Naruto ketika menahan kakinya sendiri di atas dadanya. "Agghhht! Ah! Ahhhhhh! Auugght!" desah Naruto terus menerus ketika sesuatu yang besar merobek holenya. Ia juga merasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh belakang betisnya. Sehingga Naruto semakin bernafas berat.

"Uuuuhhhn,, ini asikk, ooh, ohhh…" erang Sasuke seperti sedang main kuda-kudaan. Naruto tergeser-geser keatas akibat dorongan Sasuke yang amat dasyat dan tanpa belas kasih. Menumbuk sweetspot nya dengan kasar dan berulang-ulang.

"Auuuhhh! Ah! Ah! Hyaaa…. Ahhhh, uuhhh!" Rintih Naruto tidak kuat sampai ia merasakan pahanya terasa hangat berkat semburan dari kejantanannya sendiri.

"Ayo Naru! Oohh, mana suaramu! Guh…." Sasuke menikmati itu. "ooh, panggil namaku…"

"Hauuuh… ah, ah, ah… Su—suke~~ ahh, Sakit…." Rintihnya. Namun Sasuke tetap terfokus pada pekerjaan untuk mencari kenikmatan 'adik kecilnya'.

0o0

Itachi menyemburkan spermanya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Membuat Deidara semakin lelah dan luka dibibirnya semakin perih. Juga semua goresan di tubuhnya ketika sperma-sperma Itachi melumurinya terasa perih. Rambutnya juga terasa lengket karena sofa yang di tidurinya juga terlihat sperma-sperma Itachi.

"Uhhh, ini amazing." Ungkap Itachi ketika melihat Deidara. Ya, hasil karyanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau bercumbu terasa menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Huuu… auhh… Ita— Itachi… sudah…ahhh" gumam Deidara lelah. Lelah akan mulutnya yang di paksa untuk memanjakan Itachi, dan juga lelah menahan hasratnya. Namun saat itu, ia mendapat tamparan dari Itachi.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Panggil aku, Master!" Marahnya dan dengan segera menduduki kaki Deidara.

"Jangan…." Pinta Deidara sambil merapatkan kakinya ketika Itachi mencoba membuka selangkangannya. "Uuuh, aku mohon… Master… jangan…" Ratap Deidara di atas sana dengan mata birunya yang terlihat setetes sperma kebanggaan Itachi. "Aku mohon, master…" pinta Deidara. Merinding jika holenya jadi robek. Bayangkan alat vital itu amat besar bahkan bisa memproduksi sperma dalam jumlah banyak sekali tembak dan bisa berkali-kali.

Itachi terdiam melihat ekspersi wajah Deidara yang bersemu merah yang ternoda dengan spermanya itu. Amat indah, Menggoda. Membuat Itachi sekita menegang hingga Deidara sempat melotot melihat kejantanan itu yang berdiri tiba-tiba –Lagi—.

"Kau lihat, kan Doggy? Aku tidak bisa…" Jawab Itachi dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat dan langsung memaksa membuka butt Deidara. Meski berontak, tenaga Deidara sudah menurun dan badannyapun sudah lemah karena lelah.

"Uaaaggghhht! Hauuuuh! Auhh, ah! Ah! Mast—rrr…ah!" Deidara berteriak sakit ketika benda besar itu merobek holenya yang masih amat sangat sempit. Bahkan Itachi bisa lihat darah mulai merembes keluar dari lubang itu. Ah, peduli amat. Kini yang Itachi cari hanya kenikmatan bagi dirinya.

"Ouuhhh..guhh… enak sekali…" Desahnya. Ia begitu tak menyangka Sex bisa senikmat ini.

"Mas~~~ agght! Hauuuuu… terrrr!" Jerit Deidara ketika Itachi tak mau berhenti.

0o0

Naruto maupun Deidara benar-benar tak bisa berkata lagi dan hanya bisa mendesah-desah sambil hanya bisa memanggil nama lawan main mereka dengan tidak jelas.

Sasuke maupun Itachi memang Uchiha. Laki-laki kuat dan sadis dalam Sex. Bahkan mereka sudah menyemburkan beberapa kali di dalam kedua pemuda malang lawan main mereka.

"hhkkh, Naru…"

"Ahh, auuh, Sa—Suke…"

"Dei…guhh! Aght, oh!"

"Ma—auuh, Master…"

Begitulah suara-suara seperti itu mulai berlomba menyahut-nyahut di ruangan ini. Permainan itu tak berakhir hingga sore hari tiba. Deidara dan Naruto yang merasakan nikmat dan pedih sekaligus ditambah kedua Iblis Uchiha yang hanya memuaskan diri mereka masing-masing. Hingga ketika Itachi dan Sasuke mengakhirinya, Deidara dan Naruto langsung tertidur pingsan.

Saat itu, Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum melihat lawan main mereka.

"Manis.." Ungkap Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Naruto, melepas ikatan dasi di matanya dan mengangkat Naruto ke sofa. Mencari posisi nyaman untuk pembaringan Naruto.

"Luar biasa." Gumam Itachi sambil mengecup dahi Deidara dan mengusap helai rambut Deidara yang berantakan di wajah cantiknya. Ia membuka cock ring pada Deidara sehingga reflek sesuatu mulai meluncur perlahan dari kejantanan Deidara dalam keadaan pingsan. Lalu, menyelimuti pinggang Deidara dengan jasnya.

Kemudian, Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di sofa yang sama di sisi lain yang berada dekat sofa di mana Deidara dan Naruto tertidur.

"Benar-benar asik. Baru kali ini aku merasakan puas yang amat sangat!" Gumam Sasuke dengan smirk khasnya. "Bagaimana aniki? Pengalaman pertamamu?"

"Hahh, melelahkan." Ujar Itachi stoic. "Namun, ini benar-benar luar biasa."

Mereka mencoba mengatur nafas mereka yang kurang beraturan. Sehingga suasana di antara kedua Uchiha itu terasa hening.

"Sasuke, kau bayar 3 ratus juta saja." Ungkapan Itachi membuyarkan suasana.

"Loh? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Naruto bisa kau bawa pulang. Aku yang akan memelihara Deidara." Ucap Itachi malu-malu.

"Ah. Ya benar! Lagipula, kakaknya Naruto mungkin hanya jadi pembantu saja di apartemenku! Dia lebih berguna kalau di biarkan bersamamu." Goda Sasuke.

"Kau itu! Kuliah yang benar! Aku capek mengurus perusahaan sendirian." Keluh Itachi sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Ah iya, baka! Kalau aku punya Naruto. Aku akan belajar dengan giat! Aku tak mau main-main lagi. Hihi." Senyum Sasuke membuat sang kakak sedikit tenang dan merasa bangga.

Uchiha adalah Malaikat berhati iblis. Namun, mereka bisa menjadi Iblis berhati Malaikat untuk bidadari mereka kali ini. Cinta sejati dalam Pandora yang Itachi buat sendiri. Yah, asal itu SasuNaru, atau ItaDei, semua akan berakhir bahagia pada waktunya.

~FIN~

OMO! APA INI!

Ahahaha, cerita Lime pertama di akun ini 0,oa

Aaaa, saya masih Author yang tak berpengalaman dalam Fic Lime. Semoga masih ada yang mengingat saya, Ana-Ryhan. Saya tahu ini belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahan saya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Itu karena saya galau T,T

Oh ya, PANDORA, saya hanya tahu itu adalah arti dari 'Perkumpulan'

Untuk lebih detailnya, cari ajah bareng om gugel ^^

Mind To Review?


End file.
